


Garden Gnomes

by leviohhsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, One-Shot, Pre-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviohhsa/pseuds/leviohhsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot: Ron wakes up to find Harry's bed empty, what he discovers while searching for him could change their friendship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Gnomes

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for this one-shot goes to harrypotterprompts.tumblr com for the first sentence prompt! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

He awoke from a nightmare about garden gnomes and shuddered. This was the third time this week and he places the blame entirely on his mother. Ron rolled over onto his side and stared at the Gryffindor crest embroidered on his maroon drapes. As his heartbeat slowed and his eyelids began to once again droop, a flash of movement caught his eye. Ron sat upright and scanned the darkness. He peeked through the drapes to check if Harry had also been awoken. What Ron saw was an empty bed, sheets strewn aside.

                _What the hell?_ Ron thought. He thought of all the places Harry could possibly be going at this time of night. Ron hoped that Harry wasn't back to sitting by the fireplace, staring into the embers awaiting for Sirius' face to appear. After what happened at the Ministry of Magic, Harry took to spending most nights in the Common Room. He had just started sleeping in his bed not a month ago.

                Ron crawled out of bed, grabbing the bedpost to steady his balance. He blindly walked toward the stairwell, his hands out in front of him. As he made it through into the common room, he caught sight of Harry. He was not alone.

                Next to Harry was a girl with the familar head of red hair. Ron quickly hid behind a chair. He was quick to notice that his little sister was holding Harry's hand. Harry's other hand was occupied by a long lock of Ginny's wavy hair. Ron felt his face heat up, he knew it was quickly reaching the color of his hair. _Who does Harry think he is? He thinks he can get any girl he wants. But Ginny? Why her?_

Ron turned over the past couple of months in his head. He knew they were growing closer, but he always assumed it was in a familial way. His heart began to race and his stomach churned as he thought of all the times he would catch them sharing a look or laughing in the other room at something only they understood.

                "Harry?" Ginny's voice broke the silence.

                "Hmm?" Harry replied, transfixed by the softness of her hair.

                "When are you going to tell Ron and Hermione about us?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

                Ron took a sharp breath. He didn't know whether or not he should quietly creep back up the stairs and pretend like nothing happened or let his curiosity get the better of him.

                "When the time's right. A war is coming, Ginny. I don't think adding this stress would make it any better. I shouldn't even be seeing you, anyhow. It's just putting you in danger."

                Ginny sighed.

                 "Harry, we talked about this. No matter what, I'm in danger. So are Ron and Hermione. My family isn't exactly favored in _His_ eyes. And, neither is Hermione. Pushing us away isn't going to help you."

                Ron knew this conversation well. Harry often would try to convince him and Hermione to go their separate ways. Harry always felt as though the only reason they were in danger was because he existed in such a close proximity to them. Ron hated when Harry did that, however, not nearly as much as he hated him now. Ron couldn't fathom how Harry could be hiding this from him for who knows how long.

                "I guess you're right. As usual." Harry said, putting the discussion to rest.

                He leaned towards Ginny and kissed her lightly on her freckled nose. Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

                "I love you, Harry."

                "I love you t-"

                "HARRY, YOU BLOODY MORON." Ron couldn't control himself as he leapt from behind the chair, startling the couple.

                "Ron?!" Ginny yelped, scooting away from Harry.

                Harry quickly stood up, rushing towards Ron, trying to reason with him.

                "Listen... Er, Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Harry apologized sheepishly.

                "Yeah, it would have been nice if you had mentioned it." Ron scowled.

                Ron stepped towards Harry, squaring off.

                "When did this all start?!" Ron demanded.

                "Right after... Sirius." Harry's face fell.

                "That's how you chose to deal with it? My little sister, Harry?" Ron couldn't believe Harry was bringing Sirius into this.

                "I'M SORRY. I really love her, Ron."

                Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He let his arms fall to his sides and turned away. He thought that maybe if he went back up to bed that he could believe this was all just a nightmare.

                "I'm going back to bed. But, just so you know, I'm not okay with this." Ron stated as he headed up the stairs.

                "I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO BE OKAY WITH IT. JUST LIKE YOU NEVER ASKED ME ABOUT HERMIONE." Harry shouted up the stairs after him.

                Ron froze midstep. This _had_ to be a nightmare. He continued on up the stairs and fell into bed. The others around him were now awake because of Harry's rather loud accusation. Ron ignored their stares and buried his head under his pillow. He closed his eyes and returned to his familiar nightmare involving his mother and garden gnomes.

 

 


End file.
